I Didn't Ask For This
by unitylove
Summary: After Kidd asks Law about his devil fruit, the Surgeon of Death relives his past traumas with Doflamingo. (KiddXLaw, brief mention of DofLaw. M for brief sexual situations)


**Warnings: Brief mention of nonconsensual yaoi. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of its amazing characters.**

"Hey, Trafalgar?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get your devil fruit?" Eustass Kidd asked his lover as he pulled Law onto his lap.

Law twitched. He had not been expecting such a question.

"Why do you want to know, Eustass-ya?"

"You never tell me anything about your past… I'm just curious, that's all." The redhead said as his hands roamed Law's lithe body.

"And how pray tell did you come to acquire _your_ devil fruit?" Law asked, moving his arms so that Kidd could remove his shirt.

"I stole it from a rare goods dealer back on my home island in South Blue. I think I was around six." Kidd smiled.

"Did you know which devil fruit you were consuming at the time?"

"Of course not! I didn't have access to a devil fruit guidebook. Besides, I couldn't read until I was at least twelve. But I couldn't have asked for a better fruit. Metal suits me just fine." Kidd was now licking the shell of Law's ear, his hot breath making the smaller man shiver.

"I would tend to agree with you. I couldn't imagine you using any other power."

"Come on, I've told you my story. Now tell me yours."

"It's not important." Law said stubbornly.

Kidd shrugged. He could tell that he wasn't going to get an answer out of Law. When Law said he didn't want to talk about something, Kidd knew the smaller man meant it.

"Alright well I'm going to bed then. Night, Trafalgar." Kidd kissed Law quickly before rolling over and wrapping the two under his thick coat.

"Goodnight, Eustass-ya." Law said quietly.

As he lay next to his now sleeping lover, Law found that his mind was completely awake. The discussion regarding his devil fruit had jogged several memories that he had tried to suppress for many years. _I want to tell you Eustass-ya… But I'm afraid as to what you'd think of me._

* * *

"_Law, come in here. I have something for you."_

_Trafalgar Law entered Doflamingo's office, Vergo following closely behind the teen. _

"_It's your birthday today, isn't it Law?" Doflamnigo asked as the boy approached._

_The warlord had two girls with him today, one on each side. Both were naked. Law watched curiously as Doflamingo moved his fingers ever so slightly and the girls were suddenly all over him. The red haired girl on his left was running her hands up and down his broad chest and the blond on his left was rubbing her face against his crotch. Law knew this was the warlord's devil fruit power. He could control anyone and anything within the reach of his strings._

"_Yes." Was Law's response. It was in fact, his sixteenth birthday. The tenth birthday he'd spent in the confines of Dressrosa alongside Doflamingo._

"_Well since it's your birthday and since you've been studying so hard for your medical exams, I got you a very special present."_

_Law didn't say anything. He simply stood in the spot he always stood when Doflamingo wanted his attention. The teen wondered what this supposed gift could possibly be. If it was anything like his previous 'gifts', Law wanted no part. _

"_Both of you get out of here!" The warlord yelled at the two girls on his lap. They climbed down from his enormous armchair, both eyeing Law as if they knew what was coming. Law didn't like their expressions. He'd seen them plenty of other times with the other women._

"_Now, Law. Be a good boy and come sit on my lap." _

_Law's immediate instinct was to run. But he'd tried that in the past and each time he'd wound up bloodied and beaten by Vergo. He steeled his face, not allowing any emotions to show, and clambered onto the blonde's lap. Doflamingo went about touching Law in every place imaginable, all the while removing the teen's clothing. Soon Law was naked and shivering and doing his best to avoid the warlord's hungry stares._

"_Do you want your present, Law?" _

_The teen twitched as his limp member was taken in Doflamingo's hand. The larger man began stroking and fondling the teen's length and it was all Law could do to keep himself from running. This was not the first time something like this had happened. It would not be the last._

"_Such a good boy… But this isn't your present. Oh no, I've got something you're going to love." _

_Law watched curiously as the older man produced a strange-looking fruit from his oversized coat. It was the size of an orange but it was bright blue and covered in a strange pattern. The teen recognized it as a devil fruit almost instantly._

"_A devil fruit?" Law asked quietly._

"_Very good. Yes, it's a devil fruit and it's all yours." _

_Law's instincts took over. He jumped from Doflamingo's lap and did everything in his power to start running from the room. He didn't want a devil fruit. He didn't want the strange powers that came with them. _I want to be a doctor. I don't want to turn out like him…_ Of course, Doflamingo's strings stopped the teen from leaving. Law was now pinned against the floor, the warlord approaching him from behind._

"_Law, that wasn't very polite. How could you try to run when I'm giving you such a rare and valuable present?" _

"_I'm sorry… I just don't want a devil fruit. I want to be a doctor!" _

"_You _will_ become a doctor, I'll make sure of that. But there's no reason why you can't have devil fruit abilities as well. Now take the fruit and eat it." The warlord growled._

_Law struggled against the strings. He did everything in his power to close his fingers, to keep his arms pressed against his body, to keep his head facing the floor but it was no use. Doflamingo was now straddling the teen's thin body, the devil fruit in his left hand. Law watched in horror as his body betrayed him and took the cursed fruit from his captor's hands. His hands brought the fruit to his mouth and Law willed himself to keep his mouth closed. He could feel the tears running down his face. _

"_Please Doffy! I'll do anything! Just don't make me eat this thing!" Law pleaded, sobbing against the cold marble floor._

"_Oh Law, this is for your own good. You'll come to thank me when you're a bit older."_

"_No, please! Please, I don't want this-"_

_With that, Doflamingo moved his fingers ever so slightly and forced Law to shove the fruit into his mouth. It was the worst thing he'd ever tasted and as he chewed the fruit, he found himself flashing back to his childhood days in North Blue. Although the water had been cold, he'd swam in the ocean plenty of times. He would never swim again. He was now cursed and he was now even more similar to Doflamingo._

"_How do you feel, Law?"_

* * *

"Trafalgar! Can you hear me?"

"Room."

As the blue film covered the bedroom, Kidd felt Law vanish from beside himself. Law was now on the other side of the room, trembling and crying softly. This had happened many times before. Kidd stood to join the dark haired man. He gently placed his right hand on Law's shoulder and sat next to the warlord. Law rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"Eustass-ya… I'm sorry for waking you."

"Dreaming again?"

"Yes."

Kidd simply nodded and pulled Law into his embrace. The smaller man leaned against Kidd and inhaled deeply.

"I didn't want my devil fruit." Law admitted quietly.

Kidd didn't respond. Instead, he kissed Law's lips and ran his right hand through the warlord's dark hair. It was rare for Law to offer any type of personal information of his own volition and so Kid knew better than to ask more. His lover was a mystery and would probably stay that way for as long as they knew each other.


End file.
